Criminal Romance
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Terperangkap dalam masalah kejahatan malah menumbuhkan cinta diantara keduanya. two-shoot. reqfic CelestyaRegalyana. Chapter 2 (last) update!
1. Chapter 0 : Prolog

Kamui Momo meminum _champange_-nya dengan sekali teguk, lalu gelas itu diletakkan di atas meja _bar_. Di depannya, duduk seorang pria berambut hijau lumut, yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya.

"Hei Gumiya, apa kau ingin mencari langganan baru?" tanya Momo.

Mendengar itu, Gumiya semangat. "Tentu saja! Memang ada yang mau memesan?"

"Dengan begitu aku akan dapat ekstasi ekstra bukan? Berapa banyak?" balas Momo.

"Hmm... tergantung sih. Kalau kau membawa anak SMA atau SMP, aku bisa berikan sebanyak ektasi yang kaubeli dalam dua minggu. Cukup menggiurkan tidak?" tawar Gumiya.

"Sangat menggiurkan. Pokoknya hari ini aku tidak mau sakau lagi, Gumiya." Momo mengingat-ngingat terakhir kali ia sakau. Dan ia trauma.

"Kapan dan di mana kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Gumiya.

Momo melirik jam tangannya. Masih setengah tujuh, "Jam tiga atau empat sore, di SukoTe's Karaoke. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting aku dan kau sama-sama dapat untung. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang ingin kaubawakan padaku?" tanya Gumiya penasaran.

Seringai misterius terbentuk di wajah Momo, "Adikku."

_Story : Criminal Romance_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media._

_Warning : AU, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan._

_Rate : T (mungkin sedikit menjurus ke T+)_

_Genre : Romance and Family_

_Ryuuka Mikan proudly present... _

Keluarga Kamui memang bahagia. Satu laki-laki dewasa, satu perempuan yang tak kalah dewasanya, dan empat anak yang perempuan semuanya.

Meskipun tak dikaruniai anak laki-laki, Kamui Gakupo dan Kamui Luka tetap bahagia. Semua anaknya telah sukses, kecuali anak ketiga yang masih kuliah S2 dan anak keempat yang masih SMA.

"Maaa! Aku berangkat sekolah dulu!"

Itu suara si gadis SMA. Kamui Gakuko, anak yang berbeda dari ketiga kakaknya. Mengapa disebut berbeda?

Pasalnya, Gakuko pernah tidak naik kelas, dua kali pula. Pernah ketahuan membawa ekstasi di tasnya, sehingga ia terpaksa dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah dan dipindahkan ke sekolah bermutu rendah. Anak yang keras kepala, seringkali membuat sang ayah marah-marah.

Sangat berbeda dari kakak-kakaknya.

Anak pertamanya ia beri nama Kamui Aria. Parasnya cantik, mirip dengan ibunya. Meskipun kepintarannya pas-pas saja, tapi kecantikannya lebih dari malaikat. Laki-laki di sekolahnya selalu mengantre di belakangnya. Namun sayang, Aria agak sombong, yang tak disadari oleh pihak orangtua. Sekarang Aria menjadi salah satu model majalah wanita di Jakarta, sesekali menelepon, itu pun harus dihubungi dulu, dan tak pernah sekali pun mampir ke rumah.

Lalu anak keduanya bernama Kamui Yukari. Gadis yang merupakan murid terpintar di sekolahnya, membuatnya mendapat beasiswa dan karena itu, orangtuanya tak perlu membayar uang sekolahnya. Gadis penyuka kelinci ini juga merupakan anak kesayangan ibunya. Sekarang bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis tulang di California sana. Setiap akhir bulan, ia selalu mengunjungi keluarga dan membawa oleh-oleh.

Anak ketiga bernama Kamui Momo. Dia tidak terlalu cantik, juga tidak terlalu pintar, namun Momo merupakan kategori anak yang sangat disiplin. Pekerjaan rumah selalu dikerjakannya. Dan sekarang, Momo tengah menempuh S2-nya di Jambi ini, tepatnya di STIKOM. Setahun lagi maka ia akan lulus.

"Ya sudah, pergilah. Sekolah yang benar ya!" seru Luka.

"Iyaa!"

Di kota Jambi yang sederhana ini, penghasilan mereka pun pas-pasan. Gakupo bekerja di salah satu pabrik mebel, gajinya pun tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil. Sementara Luka bekerja sebagai tukang cuci keliling, lumayan untuk menambah pendapatan keluarga.

Dulunya Luka bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan asing, namun karena krisis moneter yang melanda di Indonesia, ia menjadi salah satu karyawan yang di-PHK. Namun Luka tetap menerimanya. Ia percaya Tuhan akan menentukan jalan terbaik untuknya.

Luka merasa belakangan ini Momo terlalu aneh. Momo selalu pulang dalam kondisi badan gemetar. Wajahnya pucat seperti hantu. Kata Momo sendiri, ia sedang diet, jadi Luka percaya-percaya saja. Selama anaknya tidak bandel seperti Gakuko, mengapa tidak?

Mengingat Gakuko, Luka hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Bagaimana juga, Gakuko lahir dari rahimnya, ia tak bisa membuang anak itu, apalagi membencinya, walaupun Gakuko terlalu keras kepala dan suka membantah.

Membersihkan kamar Momo adalah tugasnya saat ini, dan Luka pun mengambil sapu dari tempatnya, lalu beranjak ke kamar Momo. Terkunci. Tidak biasanya Momo mengunci kamarnya. Firasatnya mulai aneh.

Untung saja ia ingat di mana ia menyimpan kunci duplikat, jadi langsung saja Luka mengambil kunci itu dan membuka kamar putri ketiganya. Saat pintu terbuka, ia mencium bau apel. Pewangi kamar. Suasana kamar yang didominasi warna hijau pun terlihat normal. Kenapa harus dikunci?

Mulailah Luka membereskan tempat tidur putrinya. Tadi ia sempat lihat Momo terburu-buru ke kampus—padahal baru dimulai jam delapan tapi sudah pergi jam enam—jadi pantas saja tempat tidurnya sedikit berantakan. Dirapikannya lagi selimut yang dilipat asal-asalan, dan sebuah plastik berisi sesuatu jatuh.

Luka mengernyit. _Apa ini?_ pikirnya. Diambilnya bungkusan itu, lalu dicermati baik-baik. Sedetik kemudian, Luka terkejut. I-Ini kan...

Cepat-cepat ia merogoh ponsel yang selalu siap sedia di kantung celananya. Saat ini menelepon suaminya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ya! Suaminya harus tahu!

"Pa! Cepat pulang ke rumah Pa! Cepaaaattttt!"

.

.

.

"Hahaha, jadi anakmu itu kerja jadi dokter ya?" tanya Kaito, teman seperjuangan Gakupo.

"Iya iya, sudah pastinya. Spesialis tulang!" jawab Gakupo merasa bangga dengan keberhasilan putrinya.

"Lalu lalu, si Aria? Jadi model ya katanya?" tanya Yuuma ikut nimbrung.

"Iya!" seru Gakupo semangat. "Kautahu? Pendapatannya bisa ratusan juta! Tapi dianya milih-milih sih. Alasan jadwal padat katanya."

"Wow! Itu keren sekali!" seru Kaito. "Eh eh, si Momo kok tidak dikuliahkan di luar negeri? Bukankah Yukari sama Aria kuliah di luar negeri?"

"Yah, untuk menghemat pengeluaran saja. Lagi pula, Momonya sendiri tidak mau kuliah jauh-jauh. Katanya takut tidak pernah lihat papa mamanya lagi." Gakupo tertawa keras.

"Tahu tidak? Anakku, si Mizki, sudah mau menikah minggu depan! Tunangannya waw! Keren habis! Kita mah kalah!" seru Yuuma karena merasa Gakupo yang mendominasi percakapan.

"Kita dapat bangku kehormatan tidak?" tanya Kaito dengan nada bercanda.

"Oh tentu saja! Kalian dapat bangku V—V apa namanya?" balas Yuuma.

"VIP!" seru Kaito dan Gakupo serempak.

"Ah ya itu!" seru Yuuma.

"Ya sudah deh! Kita kerja dulu! Entar dimarahin!" ajak Kaito.

Tringggg!

"Duh, ponselmu tidak diubah profilnya jadi diam ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Ah maaf-maaf. Sebentar, dari istriku," ujar Gakupo setelah membuka ponselnya, "halo Ma? Ada apa? ... Apa?! K-Kamu serius?! ... Iya iya! Aku akan segera ke rumah! ... Bisa, nanti minta izin dulu dengan Bos Hiyama! ... Oke, tunggu di rumah ya!"

Tut. Sambungan terputus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito heran melihat wajah Gakupo yang panik.

"A-Aku harus ke rumah sekarang!"

.

.

.

Luka tengah menangis di atas kasur Momo. Gakupo sendiri hanya bisa terdiam melihat pil-pil berwarna-warni di dalam sebuah plastik kecil. Pil ekstasi.

"Paaaaa..." Luka terisak, "a-aku tidak menyangka kalau anak kita seperti ini..."

"Biar aku habisi anak itu!" seru Gakupo geram.

"A-Aku ... bereskan ... k-kamar Gakuko dulu ya Paa...," ujar Luka sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Kakinya seperti lumpuh saja rasanya.

Di kamar Gakuko, Luka menangis lagi, bahkan lebih parah daripada saat berada di kamar Momo. Dengan setengah tenaga yang tersisa—karena sebagian besar tenaganya habis karena menangis saja—Luka mulai merapikan kamar Gakuko yang setengah berantakan.

Luka menemukan sebuah buku harian di bawah bantal, yang gemboknya tidak dikunci. Memang tidak baik membuka privasi orang, tapi buka sedikit saja boleh bukan? Ah, entah mengapa Luka merasa sangat bersalah jika tidak membaca buku harian itu.

"Aku penasaran...," gumamnya. Di depan buku itu tertulis tahun di mana Aria masih SMA kelas dua, yang berarti Gakuko masih SD kelas tiga atau kelas empat

Lembar pertama. Luka melihat tulisan bulat-bulat yang memang khas tulisan Gakuko. Memang sedikit berantakan, sampai-sampai Luka harus menyipitkan mata untuk membacanya.

_12 Juni xxxx_

_Hari ini aku kesal_

_Mulutku menggamm kata tanda sebal_

_Omelan yang bergema di telingaku serasa kebal_

_Papa ngomel kayak ban bocor belum ditambal!_

_Hari ini aku dimarahi Papa, karena aku tak mau pulang ke rumah dan Kak Yukari mencariku sampai dua jam lebih, katanya. Heh, siapa suruh Papa dan Kak Yukari mencariku? Aku kan bawa ponsel, dan aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau kerja kelompok bersama Gumi dan Lola. Huh dasar!_

Luka tertawa kecil. Gakuko memang sangat polos saat kecil. Dan tak dipungkiri kalau Gakuko selalu diomeli ayahnya sendiri. Dicari-carinya halaman yang terkadang membuatnya terkesan. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia menemukan petunjuk untuk Aria.

_21 Agustus xxxx_

_Seperti biasa, Kak Aria jahat_

_Kata-katanya saat mengomeliku menusuk seperti pahat_

_Hanya karena aku tak bisa taat_

_Tapi aku tahu aku pasti kuat_

_Sampai aku mendengar berita yang membuatku takut_

Luka mengernyit. Berita apa? Oh iya, apa ini kebiasaan Gakuko menulis sebait kalimat—entah puisi atau pantun—sebelum memulai catatannya?

_Aku melihat dengan sendirinya kalau Kak Aria menghisap daun-daunan. Seperti orang gila! Kuceritakan hal ini kepada Kak Yukari, dan dia menamparku! Katanya 'Tidak mungkin Kak Aria mengonsumsi ganja!' Mungkin karena dia adik kesayangan Kak Aria maka sampai dibelanya seperti itu? Lalu kutanya Mama apa artinya ganja. Mama bilang kalau aku belum saatnya tahu._

Tes.

Luka menangis, lagi. Ternyata semua anak-anaknya berlaku tidak baik di belakangnya. Dan berlaku polos tak tahu apa-apa di depannya. Kini Luka tak mampu berdiri lagi. Dan ia hanya terduduk di atas kasur Gakuko, dengan tangan masih memegang buku harian gadis itu.

Mendadak Luka teringat sesuatu. Tahun ini bukankah sama persis dengan tahun di mana Gakuko ketahuan membawa pil ekstasi? Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan mencari-cari halaman yang ia butuhkan.

Dapat.

_9 November xxxx_

_Pil-pil ekstasi_

_Pil-pil pembawa sensasi_

_Mengotori hati yang bersih_

_Disebabkan karena kurang kasih_

_Hari ini adalah hari yang tak pernah kulupakan. Hari di mana aku dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah, sebelum aku mengutarakan bantahanku. Hah. Kenapa sih semua orang selalu mengagung-agungkan kakak-kakakku sih? Termasuk orangtuaku juga. Aku juga perlu perhatian. Aku kurang perhatian sejak kecil!_

_Oke Diar, sepertinya ini bakal panjang. Ekstasi yang terdapat di tasku sebenarnya karena sebelum pergi ke sekolah, aku menemukan pil ekstasi yang kuketahui milik Kak Aria. Aku juga tahu kalau Kak Aria juga menyimpan shabu-shabu, ganja, dan lainnya yang kuketahui sebagai narkoba. Lalu, aku menyimpannya di dalam tas sekolahku._

_Jadi, pada saat belajar bahasa Inggris, mendadak dari pihak sekolah menyuruh memeriksa tas-tas kami. Razia. Aku langsung teringat dengan ekstasi Kak Aria, tapi tetap tak kubuang. Aku memang ingin keluar dari sekolah ini! Aku ingin tahu seberapa perhatiannya orangtuaku yang hanya peduli pada ketiga kakakku saja._

_Dan tadaa! Aku ketahuan membawa ekstasi dalam tas. Dan aku langsung disuruh menghadap kepala sekolah. Pihak sekolah lalu menelepon orangtuaku, dan Mama datang. Aku tahu pasti Papa tak akan datang, memegang raporku saja enggan. Aku memang tak menaruh harapan pada Papa, karena kutahu Papa tak menyayangiku. Tak akan pernah._

_Jadi, hari itu juga aku dikeluarkan. Katanya takut mencemarkan nama sekolah. Aku melihat Mama menangis, dan itu membuatku tak tega. Sesampainya di rumah, Kak Aria, Kak Momo, dan Kak Yukari mengejek-ngejekku, karena aku tak bisa seperti mereka. Dan saat Papa pulang, Papa menamparku..._

_Tapi aku sedikit senang. Aku memang sering membuat Papa dan Mama marah, dan itu membuktikan bahwa mereka perhatian padaku._

Luka terdiam sejenak. Memang ia dan Gakupo kurang memberikan perhatian pada Gakuko, mengira anak itu memang bandel dari sananya.

Tes...

Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa ia harus membahas masa lalu yang kelam seperti ini? Yang terpenting adalah ia sudah sadar, bahwa ia harus memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang lebih pada anak-anaknya, terutama Gakuko

.

.

.

"Pr matematika Bu Lenka akan kukerjakan segera. Pr-ku menumpuk arghhh!" pekik Gakuko frustasi.

Grep!

"Sia—eh Kakak?" panggil Gakuko.

"Cepat ikut aku," ujar Momo.

"Untuk apa Kak?" tanya Gakuko.

"Ikut saja!" bentak Momo keras, membuat Gakuko langsung menciut dan bungkam.

Momo menarik tangan Gakuko kuat-kuat, bahkan Gakuko hampir seperti diseret-seret. Sesekali Gakuko menjerit kesakitan, karena tangannya dicengkram terlalu kuat, namun tak dipedulikan oleh Momo. Saat tahu menjerit tak ada gunanya, Gakuko hanya diam.

Ketika sadar, iris violet Gakuko membulat. Diskotik ... bau bir ... pengedar narkoba ... semuanya memang khas pergaulan bebas. Dan Gakuko membenci itu. Sejak kapan di kota Jambi ada diskotik yang tidak diketahui seperti ini? Ia yakin seratus persen kalau pemerintah yang tahu akan hal ini pasti akan menutup tempat ini.

Oh ya, tadi Gakuko sempat melihat nama diskotik ini di luar. SukoTe's Karaoke. Oh, jadi ini tempat pergaulan bebas yang disamarkan? Dengan nama tempat karaoke, begitu?

"Ka-Kakak? Ja-Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Jangan bilang sama Papa dan Mama kalau kau tidak ingin mati," ujar Momo dingin, "aku akan mempertemukan kau dengan salah satu kenalanku."

"Untuk apa Kak? Apa jadi orang-orang tidak waras di tempat ini?" Mata Gakuko langsung membulat. "TIDAK KAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Shttt! Diamlah!" seru Momo. "Pokoknya kau ikut aku saja!"

Momo mendudukkan Gakuko dengan paksa di atas sebuah sofa. Gakuko bisa melihat laki-laki berambut hijau, yang kira-kira seumuran dengan kakaknya. Ada apa ini? Dari tampangnya, pemuda ini orang berandalan. Firasatnya mulai tak enak.

"Gakuko, ini Megpoid Gumiya, dan Gumiya, ini Kamui Gakuko, adikku, yang mau jadi langganan ekstasimu. Mana bayaranmu itu?" ujar Momo memperkenalkan kedua belah pihak, yang diakhiri dengan sebuah tagihan perjanjian.

Gakuko langsung memelototi kakaknya, yang hanya dibalas tampang sok polos yang membuat Gakuko ingin muntah. Kembali ia beralih menatap pria yang disebut Gumiya tadi. Oh ayolah! Siapa pun tolong!

Entah keberanian dari mana, Gakuko menampar pipi kakaknya.

Plak!

"Dasar murahan!" pekik Gakuko, "Kakak tega menukar adiknya sendiri dengan sebuah ekstasi!"

Momo tercengang, begitu pun Gumiya. Gakuko langsung berlari keluar dari tempat memuakkan itu. Tangannya sibuk merogoh ponsel dalam sakunya. Diketiknya pesan untuk Mamanya. Sebaiknya orangtuanya tahu hal ini, dan memang seharusnya tahu.

Saat ingin menekan tombol _send_, tiba-tiba ponselnya menghilang dari tangannya. Ternyata, Momo ada di belakangnya bersama Gumiya, dengan seringai yang cukup mengerikan.

"Gakuko, sudah kubilang tadi, bukan?"

Gakuko meneguk ludahnya ketakutan. Sudahlah! Setidaknya ia mesti keluar dari sini!

Dipaksanya kaki itu berlari, dan saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Momo tak mengejar, melainkan Gumiya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa pemuda ini malah mengejarnya? Namun ia tak mau berpikir lagi, ia maunya keluar dari sini! SEKARANG!

"Hosh ... hosh..."

Tak terasa Gakuko sudah berdiri di luar. Jantungnya berdetak abnormal sejak tadi. Gakuko sudah ingin mengatur napasnya, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya didorong Gumiya yang juga menyusul sampai keluar.

"Kau ini ada apa sih?!" bentak Gakuko keras.

"Hati-hati! Aku mencium pematik api tadi!" balas Gumiya tak kalah keras.

_Tak apa sih kalau mau menyelamatkan! Tapi tidak menindih juga! _batin Gakuko kesal. Badan Gumiya memang menindih tubuhnya.

Duarrr!

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah diskotik itu, yang mereka duga adalah sumber suara ledakan tersebut. Asap pun mengepul seiring dengan jago api yang melalap habis bangunan berkesan mewah itu. Gumiya hanya terdiam, sementara Gakuko mulai terdiam sedetik, sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"Tidaaakkkkk! Kakakkkkkk! Tidaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk!"

.

.

.

"Aria! Jawab Papa dengan jujur! Apa kau masih mengonsumsi barang terlarang itu? ... Jangan bohong! Papa sudah tahu semuanya! ... Pulang ke rumah! Sekarang! Kenapa kau jarang menghubungi kami atau bahkan berkunjung ke sini? ... Dasar anak durhaka kau!"

Tut tut tut. Sambungan terputus.

"Pa! Gakuko kenapa belum pulang-pulang juga?! Kalau Momo sih wajar! Ia bisa pulang larut kalau harus mengerjakan tugas dosennya! Ini sudah jam enam sore! Pihak sekolah Gakuko mengatakan semua murid sudah pulang!" tanya Luka panik.

Gakupo memang memutuskan tidak bekerja hari ini, dengan alasan stres akan kebenaran yang terungkap secara mendadak ini. Begitu pun Luka, ia tak memasak makanan apa-apa sejak kejadian pagi yang mengejutkan batinnya, makan siang mereka lewatkan begitu saja.

"Aku pusing Ma. Ini terlalu mendadak. Aku baru tahu kalau Gakuko pernah memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat yang ia ikuti diam-diam, bahkan sampai pialanya pun ia sembunyikan. Lalu soal Aria dan Momo yang mengonsumsi narkoba. Dan ini semua membingungkan diriku!" cetus Gakupo bertubi-tubi.

"Sabar dan tenang Pa. Aku juga begitu," ujar Luka menenangkan suaminya.

"Aku mau menonton televisi dulu. Politik selalu bisa menjadi obat penenangku." Gakupo beranjak dari ruang makan menuju ruang keluarga, dan mulai menyalakan televisi.

"Hati-hati Pa! Nanti kebanyakan bisa OD, terus _is dead_ deh!" celetuk Luka iseng.

"Mama sembarangan ih! Ini obat yang paling ampuh! Obat narkoba mah kalah!" balas Gakupo, lalu mulai mencari siaran favoritnya, Jambi Kita.

"Pa, tidak ada siaran yang lebih bagus ya?" tanya Luka.

"Justru ini siaran paling bagus menurutku!" jawab Gakupo.

_Kebakaran terjadi di SukoTe's Karaoke yang diyakini disebabkan karena korsleting listrik. Terdapat sekitar belasan orang yang tewas dan sisanya luka bakar. La—_

Tit!

"Lho Pa? Kok televisinya dimatikan?" tanya Luka.

"Suasana hatiku makin rusak!" seru Gakupo sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aduh Papa, aku kan penasaran. Buka lagi ah," dengan nekat Luka membuka televisi lagi.

—_"Kami sedang mencurigai dua orang yang dibalik semua ini. Kami sempat melihat mereka keluar dari diskotik dengan berlari," ujar seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan, yang merupakan pemilik SukoTe's Karaoke, Sukone Tei._

_"Yang pertama adalah Megpoid Gumiya," seorang pria berambut putih dengan tanda pengenal 'Utatane Piko' memberi jeda sebentar, sambil membuka kertas yang tadi dilipatnya, "seorang mantan narapidana, dan juga pengedar narkoba yang sedang diincar-incar polisi. Kira-kira usianya sekitar dua puluhan."_

Lalu, terpampanglah wajah Gumiya yang memenuhi layar televisi. Luka melotot, bukan karena kenal, melainkan menyayangkan pemuda yang masih muda itu, malah sudah berlaku kejahatan. Pengedar narkoba.

Ngomong-ngomong soal narkoba, air matanya mulai menggenang lagi. Teringat anak-anaknya yang munafik itu!

_"Dan yang kedua adalah Kamui Gakuko—"_

Napas Luka seolah berhenti sesaat. Kamui Gakuko? I-Itu anaknya! Apa jangan-jangan Gakuko sudah mengikuti yang namanya ... pergaulan bebas?

_"—hmm, tidak banyak informasi yang didapatkan. Gambarnya pun menunjukkan bahwa Gakuko masih anak SMA. Para saksi mengatakan Gakuko kabur dari TKP bersama Gumiya, beberapa menit sebelum TKP meledak. Kami mendapatkan kartu pelajarnya sebagai tanda pengenalnya yang jatuh di lantai." Piko mengakhiri keterangan yang didapatkannya._

Terpampang jelas gambar CCTV, di mana gambar Gakuko dilingkari tinta merah. Napas Luka tercekat, bahkan lebih parah dibanding sebelumnya.

"Ti-TIDAAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

.

.

**A/N** : Oke, dengan berat hati Mikan terpaksa bilang kalau ini _two-shot_, atau mungkin bisa sampai _three-shot_. Maaf banget Dian-_nyan_! _Document to Go_ Mikan ngga kuat nampun dokumen lebih dari 3k+. Maaf banget.

Maaf juga ngga bisa curcol banyak-banyak. Ni hape mau meledak TwT #nak

_So_ ... _keep or delete_?

P.S : Mikan ngerasa penulisan Mikan berubah banget #nak


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **Vocaloid** sepenuhnya milik **Yamaha** dan **Crypton Future Media**, namun** fic ini[Criminal Romance]** milik **saya**.

**Warning** : Mungkin **ide fic** ini **mainstream**, dan **romance**nya **kurang**. **Alurnya** kurasa **kecepatan**, dan maaf! **Banyak typo**-nya juga!

**Catatan Author** : Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf atas lamanya _fic_ ini _update_. Saat saya mau mengetik _fic_, _Ms. Word_ saya _error_. Ini pun saya diem-diem nyalin dari buku tulis khusus ke komputer di rumah sepupu, yang seharusnya saya gunakan untuk pengerjaan tugas saya.

Omong-omong, chapter ini akhir cerita, dan saya ngerasa ini picisan banget. Maap ^^"V *pisss

Balas review dulu! Hampir lupa!

**Fuyukaze Mahou** : Persoalan Gakuko seolah jadi 'bayangan' kakaknya hanyalah Tuhan yang tahu #plak dan ugh, gak bermaksud membuat ini kelihatan drama sih. Tapi, makasih udah ripiu! Ini udah apdet! Ripiu lagi ya!

**Kurotori Rei** : Beginian yang kayak gimana maksudnya? Menurut pribadi, banyak unsur yang ditampilkan di sini :3 Gakuko dicurigai begitu kan salah sendiri, siapa suruh mau aja ikut Gumiya #dilemparterongbasi _review_ Rei selalu dinanti~~ #plak

**CelestyaRegalyana **: Chapter dua udah rilis. Wah, kenapa kasihan sama Gakuko sih? Kenapa gak sama saya yang ribet bikin Gakuko yang rese begini jadi berbeda #plak_ review_-nya dinanti Dian-nyan!

**Candy Puff** : Sudah apdet! Tuh kan, pada kasian sama Gakuko semua! Heran deh! Review lagi ya!

A-Ah! Silakan menikmati ceritanya!

.

"Kami bersumpah kalau Gakuko tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu!" Luka masih menangis tersedu-sedu, berusaha membuat Gakuko terbebas dari segala macam isu tidak jelas.

"Sabar Bu. Sekarang ini kami masih menyelidiki di mana letak putri Anda dan pengedar narkoba yang bersamanya," ujar salah seorang polisi yang masih melayani sepasang suami istri di hadapannya hampir selama satu jam.

"Tolong lepaskan dia dari hukuman penjara! Dia masih SMA!" Luka menggebrak meja, membuat Gakupo harus membuat istrinya tenang.

"Pak! Beberapa korban sudah tak dapat dikenali lagi, namun ada beberapa juga yang kami selidiki dari tas-tas atau properti yang tidak terbakar semuanya, seperti tas ini," polisi menunjukkan sebuah tas selempang, map-map plastik berisi dokumen, dan dompet-dompet yang setengah terbakar.

Gakupo melihat sekilas tas itu, sesaat kemudian ia kaget, "Luka, itu bukankah ... tas Momo?"

Mendengar itu, Luka ikut kaget, lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan telunjuk Gakupo. Tas selempang berwarna hijau muda dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk apel. Luka dan Gakupo sama-sama yakin kalau itu adalah tas Momo.

"Ya Tuhan! Momo..."

.

"Tolong kami berdua, Gumi!" Gumiya memohon-mohon kepada sepupu jauhnya, bahkan sampai berlutut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan itu lagi! Apa kau tak menyadari bahwa kau dan gadis ini sedang dicari-cari polisi?! Kalian berdua dibicarakan hampir di semua stasiun televisi!" wajah Gumi memerah penuh amarah. Ia frustasi untuk menghadapi sepupunya yang satu ini.

"Kalau aku dipenjara, tak apa! Asal jangan gadis ini! Dia baru saja kehilangan kakaknya!" Gumiya berusaha membujuk Gumi, dengan harapan Gumi mau memberi mereka tempat perlindungan untuk sementara.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kalian! Asal jangan pernah keluar dari rumah ini, nanti aku juga akan terseret masalah kalian," Gumi mempersilakan kedua orang di hadapannya masuk.

"Ayo Gakuko, jangan takut," ujar Gumiya sambil menggenggam tangan Gakuko, membuat Gakuko sedikit terkejut.

"Ee, baiklah...," Gakuko hanya menurut saja.

Gumi membawa Gakuko dan Gumiya ke sebuah kamar. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Hanya ada sebuah tikar yang digulung di pojok ruangan, dengan beberapa properti seperti lemari buku, televisi, lampu, dan lainnya.

"Hanya ini kamar kosong yang ada. Aku sedang kesulitan ekonomi," ujar Gumi dengan suara lemah.

Gumi sendiri hanyalah seorang pengusaha kue lapis. Pesanan yang ia dapatkan terkadang bisa sangat banyak, namun terkadang bisa pula sangat sedikit. Dan pendapatannya bulan ini agak menurun.

Awalnya Gumi memiliki seorang suami, namun meninggal saat pernikahan mereka baru mencapai dua tahun. Mikuo—itulah nama suaminya—meninggalkannya tanpa anak, hanya rumah kecil ini saja yang ditinggalkannya.

"Emm, maaf telah membuka luka lamamu," ujar Gumiya saat melihat ekspresi Gumi yang muram.

"Tak apa. Kalian beres-beres saja sendiri ya? Urusan baju, sementara kau bisa memakai punya Mikuo, dan Gakuko bisa memakai punyaku," tutur Gumi.

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Gakuko.

"Tak usah sungkan. Aku permisi dulu. Aku akan menyediakan makanan untuk kalian," ucap Gumi.

Sepeninggal Gumi, tak ada satu pun yang mau bicara. Sampai akhirnya Gakuko membuka mulutnya.

"Err, k-kita tidur berdua di satu kamar...?" tanya Gakuko canggung.

"Gumi tidur di kasur yang sempit, kau tak akan muat. Kalau kita suruh dia tidur di sini bersamamu, bisa saja dia akan menangis semalaman. Mm, mau tak mau saja," jawab Gumiya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah di kamar ini?" tanya Gakuko.

"Ini kamar suaminya, Hatsune Mikuo," jawab Gumiya.

"Kemana suaminya?"

"Meninggal karena jantung koroner. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas."

Baik Gakuko mau pun Gumiya kembali diam seusai pembicaraan itu.

.

Aria menggerutu kesal. Lagi-lagi keberangkatannya ke kota kelahirannya harus ditunda setengah jam. Ini sudah _delay_ yang ketiga yang ia alami.

Semua ini gara-gara adik sialan itu. Gakuko. Kenapa dia membuka aibnya selama ini?! Sampai ia harus membatalkan pengambilan foto hari ini dengan alasan urusan keluarga. Untung saja manajernya dan PH tempat ia syuting memberi izin.

Apakah Yukari juga dipanggil pulang ya? Hmm, rasanya tidak mungkin bisa pulang hari ini. Kalau dari Jakarta ke Jambi kan tidak sampai dua jam sudah sampai, sedangkan dari Amerika sana ke Indonesia saja sudah banyak transitnya. Hah, benar-benar tak dapat dibayangkan.

Aria memutuskan untuk ke toilet sebentar. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Sebungkus berisi semacam permen berwarna putih kristal. Jika kalian menebak itu adalah sabu-sabu, maka kalian benar.

Dikulumnya sabu-sabu itu, berusaha mencari sensasi untuk menghilangkan stres yang biasanya diidapnya ketika sehabis pemotretan. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, dengan harapan bisa merasakan sensasi tersebut lebih besar.

Setelah beberapa saat, hanya helaan napas yang terdengar sebagai tanda kecewa. Aria sama sekali tak dapat mendapatkan sensasi yang dicarinya.

_Masa harus menambah dosis lagi?_ batin Aria agak resah. Baru saja Aria mau merogoh sakunya lagi, langsung diurungkannya niat itu, _Tidak ah! Kalau seandainya aku OD, siapa yang mau merawatku?_

Aria membuang bungkus sabu-sabu itu ke tong sampah, lalu keluar dari toilet.

.

Gumiya sudah tidur di kamar barunya, sementara Gakuko asyik duduk di kursi di ruang tengah. Ia melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam sebelas rupanya, pantas saja Gumiya sudah tertidur pulas.

"Belum tidur, Gakuko?"

Suara manis namun terdengar keibuan memasuki indra pendengaran Gakuko. Dilihatnya Gumi membawa dua gelas teh di kedua tangannya.

"Silakan diminum tehnya. Hmm, mau menonton TV?" tawar Gumi.

Gakuko menggeleng, "Tidak. Terima kasih atas tehnya, ngomong-ngomong."

"Sama-sama," ujar Gumi, lalu melihat pakaiannya dulu yang kini dipakai Gakuko, "kurasa baju itu cocok untukmu. Kau terlihat cantik."

"Terima kasih," ujar Gakuko sambil tersenyum malu.

"Kamu masih SMA?" tanya Gumi.

"Iya Bu. Begitulah," jawab Gakuko.

"Aduh! Jangan panggil Ibu! Panggil saja Kakak! Aku jadi merasa diriku tua sekali," ucap Gumi.

Gakuko mengangguk, "Err, b-baiklah Kak."

"Nah, bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa bersama Gumiya? Ceritakan padaku," pinta Gumi dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Akhirnya Gakuko menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami. Mulai dari saat kakaknya menjual dirinya untuk sepaket narkoba sampai ia dan Gumiya melarikan diri dari kecelakaan tersebut dan kakaknya meninggal.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian kakakmu. Tapi, masa kakakmu sampai segitunya sih?" tanya Gumi.

Gakuko mengendikkan bahu, lalu menyeruput tehnya dan berujar, "Aku juga tak paham."

"Hoam, aku mengantuk," ujar Gumi, "besok kita lanjutkan lagi ya? Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam juga, Kak," balas Gakuko.

.

Plak!

Aria meraba pipi kanannya yang terasa panas. Ini kali pertama ia ditampar oleh ayahnya! Baru pertama kali! Selama ini ia hanya tertawa melihat adik terakhirnya yang ditampar, apakah sekarang terbalik? Jika si adik melihat kejadian memalukan ini, apakah gadis pembawa sial itu akan tertawa?

"Beraninya kau menuduh Gakuko menghisap ganja!" seru Gakupo dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah.

"Itu bukan salahku! Memang Gakuko yang melakukannya!" balas Aria.

Plak! Satu tamparan lagi di pipi kiri.

Dalam hati, Aria merutuk-rutuk. Kalau ia pulang hanya untuk ditampar seperti ini, lebih baik ia tidak usah pulang!

"Sudah salah, masih tidak mau mengaku! Kalau kau seperti ini, jangan harap mau dianggap sebagai anak lagi!" ancam Gakupo sambil menunjuk Aria nyaris mengenai matanya.

"Aku juga tidak mau mempunyai ayah sepertimu," ucap Aria datar.

Plak!

"Kau tak ingat siapa yang membiayaimu makan? Membiayaimu sekolah? Sudah bisa menghasilkan uang, malah lupa diri. Apakah ini balasanmu kepada orangtua?"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar," lerai Luka, "kalian tak memikirkan nasib Momo dengan Gakuko?"

"Momo kenapa?" tanya Aria. Masa bodoh dengan Gakuko, lagi pula ia sudah tahu kalau Gakuko sedang diincar polisi.

"Dia termasuk dalam korban kebakaran itu," jawab Luka.

"T-Tidak mungkin...," Gakupo terkejut. Tangannya yang tadi melayang—dengan niat ingin menampar anak sulungnya—langsung diturunkannya.

"Mama tahu dari mana?" tanya Aria.

"Ada bukti tas selempang hijau yang merupakan milik Momo. Lalu mama mendapat kabar kalau jasad Momo ditemukan yang hampir saja terbakar habis," jelas Luka.

"Momo!" pekik Aria histeris, "Ayo lihat jenazahnya Ma!"

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Jenazah Momo ... sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi...," ujar Luka dengan suara serak.

.

Gakuko mendesah. Dari kecil, ia terbiasa tidur sendiri, paling hanya bersama teman-temannya kalau mereka menginap di rumahnya. Sekarang ia tidur bersama orang lain, laki-laki, pengedar narkoba pula!

"Gumiya, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Gakuko.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau aku belum tidur?" balas Gumiya sambil memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Gakuko.

"Aku tak terbiasa ... tidur dengan laki-laki," ujar Gakuko.

"Ah? Oke oke, aku akan tidur di ruang tamu," ujar Gumiya mengalah.

"Eeh, tidak perlu. Sofa tidak akan membuatmu tidur nyaman. Lebih baik kau di sini saja, menemaniku begadang, mungkin?" usul Gakuko sambil mengubah posisinya yang tadinya telentang menjadi duduk.

"Eung, baiklah," meskipun Gumiya agak bingung, Gumiya mengangguk, "topik apa yang mau kaubicarakan?"

Gadis berambut ungu manis itu menatap serius, "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi pengedar narkoba seperti ini?"

"Itu privasi," jawab Gumiya dengan suara yang dingin.

"He-em, maaf...," Gakuko menunduk, "lalu, bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan kakakku?"

"Kakakmu? Kamui Momo maksudnya?" Gumiya bertanya yang dibalas anggukan kepala Gakuko, "Pada saat itu, aku dan Momo tidak sengaja bertemu di tempat diskotik tadi. Aku tak tahu pasti dari mana ia tahu aku pengedar narkoba, tapi yang jelas, dia pelanggan yang lumayan banyak memesan pil ekstasi padaku."

Gakuko mengangguk paham, "Begitu ya..."

"Terkadang aku heran mengapa kedua kakakmu bisa berbuat bejat seperti itu, sementara yang satu lagi sama sepertimu, dia lugu namun cerdas," ujar Gumiya.

"Hah? Kau mengenal kakak-kakakku?" tanya Gakuko agak kaget.

"Tentu," jawab Gumiya, "Kamui Aria, Kamui Yukari, dan Kamui Momo. Aria sering sekali membeli shabu-shabu dariku, bahkan sampai sekarang. Kalau Yukari, dia adalah orang yang baik, dia pernah menolong keluargaku."

Gakuko membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, "Kak ... Yukari?"

"Ya, dia adalah orang yang baik," ujarnya pelan, "dia selalu menceritakan dirimu, kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Kakak...," Gakuko terdiam.

"Oh ya, aku mendengar dari Gumi kalau jenazah Momo sudah tak bisa terindentifikasi lagi. Tubuhnya mungkin sudah terbakar oleh kebakaran itu," ujar Gumiya.

"Kak Momo ... meninggal?" perlahan Gakuko terisak. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "A-Aku harus kembali ke rumah! Orangtuaku pasti mencariku!"

"Jangan! Kalau mereka menemukanmu, aku juga kena imbasnya," ujar Gumiya sambil menarik tangan Gakuko, "aku memang sudah berjanji untuk menyerahkan diriku pada polisi, namun ini ... bukanlah saatnya. Kumohon..."

Gakuko menangis, "Kapan dan di mana aku harus melihat kuburan kosong milik Kak Momo?" setelah ia mengatakan itu, ia teringat sesuatu, "Bagaimana kau sudah tahu saat itu akan ada kebakaran?"

"Aku mencium bau percikan api. Dan seperti kata Gumi, kebakaran ini disebabkan oleh korsleting," jawab Gumiya jujur.

"Aku mau tidur dulu, aku sudah mengantuk," ujar Gakuko sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas bantal lusuh, "selamat malam."

Walaupun terdengar berbisik, Gakuko bisa mendengar bahwa Gumiya mengucapkan, "Selamat malam juga."

.

"Selamat pagi Gakuko! Wah, cepat sekali kau bangun," ujar Gumi yang sedang membuat adonan kue untuk pesanan pelanggannya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Kak Gumi," Gakuko tersenyum samar sambil mengucek kedua matanya, "pagi-pagi begini sudah sibuk?"

"Ahahahaha, ya begitulah. Oh, kau ingin mandi? Kamar mandi ada di pintu cokelat itu dan untuk handuknya sudah tersedia di dalam, yang ada di gantungan. Kalau yang warna hijau muda dan biru yang dipisah dari handuk yang lain itu milikku dan milik Gumiya," jelas Gumi.

"Oh ya Kak Gumi, selain tinggal di sini, Gumiya tinggal di mana? Lalu bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pengedar narkoba seperti itu?" tanya Gakuko. Dia terlalu penasaran, karena yang bersangkutan itu tak mau memberitahunya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak mau memedulikan si keras kepala itu," jawab Gumi seadanya, "dia kurang didikan, apa lagi saat ia tahu ibunya—yang merupakan adik ibuku—adalah pelacur yang disewa ayahnya. Karena ayahnya tak mau istri sahnya kabur, ia meninggalkan ibunya dalam kondisi mengandung dirinya. Lalu ia menginap di rumah ibuku. Tiga bulan kemudian, tahu-tahu ibu Gumiya jadi gila. Dia sering mengobrak-abrik kamarnya, lalu saat naik ke lantai atas ia tak bisa turun lagi. Lalu saat melahirkan Gumiya, Gumiya terlahir prematur, dan empat hari setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, ibunya menghilang. Mendadak ayahnya datang dan langsung mengambil Gumiya dari kami."

"Kasihan sekali," komentar Gakuko.

"Saat Gumiya dewasa, saat di mana perusahaan tekstil ayahnya berada di ujung tanduk, ayahnya yang begitu sayang padanya memberikan uang dua puluh lima juta secara cuma-cuma. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cerita selanjutnya yang jelas, yang kutahu adalah Gumiya dihasut oleh orang-orang aneh sehingga perilakunya yang awalnya baik dan penurut menjadi pembangkang dan suka berbicara kasar," Gumi menghela napasnya, "dan sampai sekarang profesi pengedar narkoba itu masih melekat pada dirinya."

"Apa Kak Gumi sempat memiliki niat untuk membawa Gumiya ke penjara?" tanya Gakuko.

Gumi yang sedang mencetak adonan di loyang langsung terdiam. Memang semalam ia sempat memikirkan persoalan ini, dan akhirnya memutuskan tidak akan menyeret Gumiya ke kantor polisi. Tapi sekarang, gadis muda di hadapannya bertanya dan seperti ingin mengubah pendapatnya.

"Ah ... entahlah. Kejadian ini terlalu terburu-buru, sampai aku bingung untuk melakukan apa saat ini," jawab Gumi pada akhirnya, "apa kau berniat untuk pulang ke rumahmu?"

"Kupikir begitu," balas Gakuko, "aku tak tahu pasti apa orangtuaku mencariku atau tidak. Mereka tak pernah menganggapku ada, karena aku pernah dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena membawa barang narkoba, padahal itu milik kakakku."

"Aku yakin mereka pasti mencarimu, sebab itulah kau harus kembali," ujar Gumi sambil memasukkan beberapa loyang sekaligus ke dalam oven, "aku tahu Gumiya ingin bertobat, dia ingin menyerahkan dirinya ke polisi, untuk sementara, kau jangan ke luar rumah dulu ya? Tunggu dia siap saja, mungkin seminggu paling lama."

Gakuko mengangguk, "Ya."

"Hoam ... selamat pagi semua," sapa Gumiya sehabis menguap, "eh? Kau belum mandi?"

"Ehm, ya ... awalnya begitu, tapi aku keasyikan ngobrol dengan Kak Gumi," ujar Gakuko sambil tersenyum malu. Ia sempat mendengar gadis berambut klorofil itu terkekeh.

"Kau memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'Kakak'? Kenapa aku tidak?" tanya Gumiya, "Usiaku sembilan belas tahun!"

"Cuman beda dua tahun," cibir Gakuko, "sementara Kak Gumi sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun, sudah sepantasnya aku memanggilnya 'Kakak'!"

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar," lerai Gumi, "kalian berdua tidak ada yang mau mandi?"

"Aku mau!" seru mereka berdua kompak, lalu sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"_Ladies first_!" teriak Gakuko sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Diingatnya untuk mengambil handuk di gantungan yang banyak handuknya, bukan dua handuk yang disisihkan dari kumpulan handuk itu.

"Hei Gumiya," panggil Gumi yang disahut oleh yang bersangkutan, "kau tidak ingin masalah cepat selesai?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" serunya, "Tapi, aku merasa belum siap. Itu saja."

"Kautahu? Gadis itu mulai merindukan rumahnya, padahal baru satu hari insiden itu berlangsung," ujar Gumi.

"Entah mengapa, aku tidak rela melepaskannya, makanya aku tidak siap menyerahkan diriku kepada polisi!" balas Gumiya.

"Kau mencintainya, heh?" tanya Gumi.

"B-Bukan begitu!" sangkal Gumiya cepat, "Hanya saja kakaknya kan sudah menukar dia dengan narkoba itu. Aku bisa rugi!"

"Buat apa kaubilang itu rugi? Bukankah kau sudah ingin bertobat sesuai janjimu itu?" tanya Gumi sambil terkekeh, "Sudahlah, jujur saja kalau kau menyukainya, eh?"

"Ya ya ya terserah saja!" Gumiya berbalik dari dapur, menuju ke ruang tengah sepertinya, "Aku mau menonton televisi."

.

"Ayo Gakuko, kauingin ke rumahmu kan? Kau ingin ke rumahmu langsung atau ke kantor polisi?"

Seminggu lebih dua hari telah berlalu. Gumi berhasil meminjam mobil salah satu temannya untuk sehari. Gumiya sudah naik ke atas mobil, sementara Gakuko terlihat agak bimbang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ditilang polisi? Apa Kak Gumi punya SIM?" tanya Gakuko.

"Aku punya kok, belum mati kartunya," jawab Gumi, "sudah sudah! Ayo naik!"

Gumi menyetir mobil, sementara Gakuko dan Gumiya duduk di kursi belakang, memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

"Akhir dari insiden ini adalah kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu dan aku dipenjara bertahun-tahun," ucap Gumiya.

"Jangan bicara begitu! Mungkin Kak Gumi bisa menolongmu agar masa tahananmu dipotong," balas Gakuko.

Gumiya mendesah, "Kautahu Gakuko? Seminggu tidur bersamamu itu cukup menyenangkan hatiku."

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gakuko yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sendiri yakin wajahnya memerah.

"Angkat wajahmu, Gakuko," Gumiya menarik dagu Gakuko sehingga wajah mereka berdekatan, "aku menyukaimu, Gakuko. Entah sejak kapan aku merasakannya, tapi yang jelas, aku menyukaimu."

"Gu-Gumiya, a-aku—"

Cup.

Ciuman singkat, namun berarti bagi Gakuko.

"Aku hanya punya satu permintaan untukmu, karena kutahu kau tak akan menikah denganku kelak. Tolong kunjungi selku setiap hari, jika kaubisa," ujar Gumiya.

"Pasti aku mengabulkannya, karena aku menyukaimu juga," balas Gakuko.

Ckitt!

"Gakuko! Rumahmu di mana? Tadi kau bilang ada di Jalan Kasuari, sudah sampai!" seru Gumi. Ia memang benar-benar bertanya soal rumah Gakuko, sekalian menghentikan acara romantis mereka.

"Ah ya ... lurus saja terus, nanti kalau ada pertigaan belok kanan. Di sisi kanan rumah kedua itu rumahku," jelas Gakuko.

"Sip!"

Dan perjalanan selanjutnya yang tinggal beberapa ratus meter dilalui dengan hening. Sangat hening.

.

Saat ini, Gakupo sedang menonton televisi, sambil menunggu kabar kepolisian yang berhubungan dengan anak bungsunya. Luka menjahit baju untuk anaknya yang hilang itu, supaya jika ia menemukannya, ia bisa memberikan baju itu.

Aria? Dia masih menangis di kamar lamanya. Masih memeluk foto di mana mereka berempat masih akur bermain bersama.

Terdapat Aria yang masih kelas tiga, Yukari kelas satu, Momo belum sekolah, dan Gakuko masih bayi. Aria teringat, dia yang paling semangat memandikan Momo dan Gakuko meskipun berujung dimandikan ibunya, lalu Yukari yang menjaga kedua adiknya yang sedang tidur sambil mengerjakan pr.

Ah, Aria sadar, gara-gara narkoba, semuanya jadi hancur.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Pintu luar diketuk dengan sangat keras, bahkan Aria sampai mendengarnya. Gakupo mengalihkan wajahnya dari televisi dan melihat pintu yang diketuk.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Sebentar!" suara Gakupo terdengar. Lalu ayahnya membuka pintu pintu itu, dan hening. Aria tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Beralih ke Gakupo, dia nyaris mengalami serangan jantung saat itu juga.

"Papa!" seru Gakuko sambil menghambur ke arah sang ayah dan memeluknya.

"Gakuko sudah pulang?!" terdengar suara Luka yang terdengar histeris. Iris birunya membelalak kaget, lalu ia menoleh ke arah dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang berada di belakang Gakuko, "Itu siapa, Gakuko? Yang laki-laki sepertinya mama pernah melihatnya."

Gakuko melepaskan pelukannya, lalu beralih ke arah Gumi dan Gumiya, "Oh ya Ma! Ini orang yang menampungku sementara, Megpoid Gumi dan Megpoid Gumiya!"

Gakupo kaget, "K-Kau ... pengedar narkoba itu?"

"Selamat malam, Paman. Aku Megpoid Gumiya, dan tebakan Anda benar," ujar Gumiya sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"A-Ah, aku Megpoid Gumi, saudara sepupu Gumiya," Gumi ikut membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau yang sebaik ini bisa seperti itu, Anak Muda," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum, "oh ya, aku Kamui Luka, ibu Gakuko, dan ini Kamui Gakupo, suamiku."

"Aku minta maaf atas kematian Momo. Sejujurnya itu bukan kesengajaan. Kalau saja tempat kami bertemu itu lain, pasti tak akan begini jadinya," tutur Gumiya.

"Kami sudah mengikhlaskannya, lagi pula ini semua bukan salahmu, dan apa yang sudah terjadi tak dapat kita ubah lagi," ujar Gakupo bijak.

"Besok pagi, kami akan melaporkan bahwa Gakuko sudah pulang, mungkin ia akan diminta keterangan," timpal Luka.

"Sekarang saja!" celetuk Gumi, "Gumiya sudah ingin menyerahkan dirinya ke polisi, hari ini juga."

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat sekarang. Aria!" seru Luka.

Gakuko kaget. Aria ... pulang?

"Ya ya, sebentar!" sahut Aria dari kamarnya.

Tak lama berselang, surai rambut berwarna merah muda terlihat, disusul dengan sosok cantik yang masih memakai baju santainya, yang berupa sebuah kaus dan celana tiga perempat. Gakuko terpana, kakaknya terlihat semakin cantik saja. Tapi, kenapa kakaknya terlihat pucat ya? Matanya juga terlihat sayu, seperti tidak bertenaga. Bibirnya pucat dan kering.

"Ah Gakuko, kau sudah kembali," dan Gakuko pun ingat bahwa kakaknya tak pernah lagi baik padanya sejak ... entahlah, Gakuko tak ingat, yang jelas itu sudah lama sekali.

"Ayo Aria, kita laporkan ini semua ke kantor polisi," ujar Luka.

"Kita semua naik mobilku saja. Ayo Gumi, Gumiya, jangan sungkan," ajak Gakupo.

"Bagaimana dengan mobil kami?" tanya Gumi sedikit malu. Ini kan bukan mobilnya.

"Tinggalkan saja di halaman depan rumah kami, aku yakin tak apa-apa," jawab Gakupo.

"Hm, baiklah."

.

Akhirnya masalah terpecahkan. Gakuko dinyatakan tidak bersalah karena tidak terkait dengan kasus apa pun, sementara Gumiya dipenjara selama lima belas tahun yang diringankan menjadi sepuluh tahun.

Dan tak terasa, enam bulan telah berlalu.

"Halo Gumiya," Gakuko tersenyum, saat melihat Gumiya berbalut baju tahanan duduk di hadapannya di meja berkunjung, "waktuku hanya sebentar, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Ada apa, Gakuko? Katakan saja," ujar Gumiya.

"Aku lulus SMA dengan nilai memuaskan! Aku senang sekali!" seru Gakuko bahagia, "Dan satu lagi, setelah kau keluar dari penjara, kau harus menemuiku!"

"Untuk apa?" Gumiya menautkan alisnya, bingung.

Gakuko tersenyum, bukan, menyeringai, membuat Gumiya agak merinding melihatnya. Dengan suara pelan, Gakuko berbisik, "Saat kau keluar penjara, kau bisa memastikan aku mendapat gelar S2 milikku, dan aku ingin kau ..."

Gumiya menahan napas, menanti ucapan Gakuko yang dibuat menggantung.

"... menikahiku."

Semburat merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipi gadis itu, dan pemilik pipi rona merah itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Mereka setuju. Bahkan Kak Yukari mau datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika untuk ke sini saat kita menikah, dan Kak Aria mau memesan gaun pengantin dan tuksedo yang berkualitas tinggi untuk kita. Aku bahagia sekali."

Iris Gumiya terlihat berkilat, "Maaf, aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi ..."

Gakuko menghela napasnya kecewa, tak menyangka secepat itu perasaan Gumiya berubah.

"... tapi aku mencintaimu. Masih. Dan selamanya."

Gadis berambut ungu itu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang pria di hadapannya dengan ceria. Sementara pria yang dimaksud itu hanya tersenyum cerah, lalu memeluk wanita yang dicintainya.

"Waktu habis," suara seorang polisi merusak suasana, memaksa Gumiya untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

Baik Gumiya yang sudah dibawa kembali ke selnya mau pun Gakuko yang masih bergeming di posisinya sama-sama tersenyum. Sama-sama membatin, memohon harapan yang nyaris selamanya.

_Kita akan bersatu selamanya, setelah semua rintangan berhasil kita lewati. Tunggu aku, Gakuko._

_Aku percaya kita akan bersama selamanya. Aku akan selalu menunggu kapan hari itu tiba, Gumiya._

_The end_


End file.
